thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Barkley Bennett
Barkley Bennett is the District 7 Male whose district partner is Firs Pinewood . He is not finished. He's in my first generation tributes. Barkley was created by WiressFan21 so don't use him without my permission. Basic Information Name: Barkley Bennett Age: 18 District: 7 Gender: Male Personality: Barkley, ever since his parents and brother has died, has toughened up and became very determined to do whatever he can to support his family. Over time, as he was able to make money with his sister, he was able to get very confident. Barkley isn't cocky, though, he's just getting very confident with how successful he's been doing. Also, he's become much more independent, afraid that at any time someone could easily betray her. Weapons: As Barkley is from District 7, he's very trained with both axes and throwing axes. He's been throwing and using them ever since he was 6 so he has gotten very skilled with them. However, while he's at the Training Center, he prefers not to use axes right away, but to try and train with other weapons. He will mainly focus on using a machete, as he finds the weapon very strong and many victors have won using them. Backstory: Barkley has a very unique family - having two late parents, a late older brother, Sammy 16 and two grandparents. When Barkley was 6, he was living a perfectly normal life in District 7. He would go to school from 8:45 until 4 and, from there, would work in the lumber fields. Barkley and his sister, Sammy, would have so much fun throwing axes together that they would get yelled at a few times by adults. Still, they were a pretty good team, sometimes cutting down more trees than most adults. However, when he turned 7, him and Sammy were at a sleepover at their grandparents' house when he found out that his parents and older brother were murdered overnight. Sammy and Barkley were struck with fear as they could tell the murderer was meant for them because they would cut down more trees than adults each day. Luckily, though, the murderer was found as the police easily traced down the fingerprints to their neighbor, Marissa Buckingham. She was a single woman who could barely cut down a tree due to a broken leg she received when she cut down a tree. It's still unclear how she was able to commit a murder, but all the evidence points towards her. The police was even trying to see if someone framed her, but Marissa ended up agreeing that she did commit the murder. Sammy and Barkley became much more serious, no longer goofing around with each other when they cut the trees. They still do it as a team, but no longer make jokes or even talk when they do so. A lot of people who work in the lumberjack field knows her, but so many people have forgotten about them as they don't even really communicate. Barkley has become very determined, hoping for a chance to make his family to get out of poverty. It was Barkley's last year that his name would be in the bowl, he was worrying more about his sister, whose name would still be in there for two more years when his name was reaped. Strengths: Smart, Climbing Trees, Climbing, Accuracy, Stealthy Weaknesses: Swimming, Being somewhere without Trees, Has somewhat Bad Eyesight, Making Allies (too supersticious as he will do anything to get back home to support his family) Height: 6'1 Participated Games HawkWD's 24th Hunger Games Ranking: 28th out of 30th. Nightlock Kryptonite's Fall Games Ranking: __ out of 26th. Trivia *Something Interesting Category:District 7 Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped